narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyūga Clan
Facial markings Guys I'm sure that those facial markings on several Hyuga members signifies or means something, we could add this In the trivia maybe?--Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 20:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :What facial markings? No Hyūga has ever been shown with facial markings.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Try looking closely at the picture In the Infobox the two members at the front seem to have marking on their cheeks, anyway maybe Its Irrelevant --Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 20:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Not maybe, it's completely irrelevant. Your baseless topic would have more credibility if it was the manga image. No named Hyuga have facial markings--Elveonora (talk) 20:49, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :What is also completely irrelevant is that the image is not cannon and those are their jaw lines and not facial markings. Again, no Hyūga has ever been depicted with facial markings, I can assure you.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I understand now thanks guys and that was a silly mistake I made --Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 21:07, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Sensory type File:Naruto-12-2-07.png Here Tenten says that the Byakugan can sense, so wouldn't this mean Neji and other hyugas like Hinata are sensory types?Yahyanime (talk) 03:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) : No. Seeing is a bodily sense. One of the six senses. He can see almost 360 degrees. That does not make him a sensor-type ninja in any sense of the term. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) THe scan says that Neji uses the eyes to sense attacks, not see them Yahyanime (talk) 21:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Ask yourself something: how can an eye sense in the manner you're talking about? They can see almost entirely around themselves therefore they can "sense" the attack as it would appear to onlookers. It's not being used in the way you're thinking.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Neji is not a sesor ok, he never used that ability even in times where he needed it. besides, sensors don't sense from their eyes lol, that's not how the technique works.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Kekkai Genkai Shouldn't the ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body be listed as a kekkai genkai in the info box just as the Byakugan is. I really think it should, since the Uchiha have Sharingan and Mangekyo sharingan as separate KKG even though they are sorta the same thing.Yahyanime (talk) 21:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :While assumed to be so, it's never been called that so we can't speculate.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:49, July 8, 2013 (UTC) So this has gone undiscussed for sometime. I believe a separate page for this Kg should exist, as it is quite evident that it is a kg at this point, seeing as though the wiki itself defines the ability as "a special ability unique to the Hyuga". The article can be named something along the lines of "Hyuga Clan's other kg" or something, similarly to how there is a page for "Ranmaru's kg" and "Jugo's Clan's kg" 17:15, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Not a kekkei genkai, everyone can potentially expel chakra from any tenketsu, it's just that the Hyuga are skilled in that.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Team Orochimaru third member Dosen't it seem like the third member of Team Orochimaru is a Hyuga, looks like it with his eyes. Judging from the latest anime episode (343). --Kasan94 (talk) 21:37, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :I thought so too. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, December 20, 2013 (UTC) SPECULATION my fellow narutopedia users Munchvtec (talk) 01:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Not really. In the manga we don't get a good look on him, but the anime makes it pretty clear that his eyes are all white with that close-up, meaning Byakugan, meaning Hyūga. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) He could have very well just been blind, don't speculate please. What we don't know for a fact we can't add Munchvtec (talk) 02:04, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Blind? That's a bit much. We can always think he's a Hyūga but it's be speculation to make mention of it. I personally don't think he's a Hyūga, anime colouring aside, he doesn't carry himself like a Hyūga in battle. His battle stance and even the fact that he's encumbered with tools raise flags for me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 03:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) True but this isnt a Forum, cerez you should know better Munchvtec (talk) 03:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec : I would say that if you think this one is blind, then there are a lot other "hyuga's" who could be considered blind aswell. In chapter 451, you see one, he dosen't activate his byakugan but we still thought he was a hyuga. The same happens in chapters 451 and 504. --Kasan94 (talk) 09:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Why don't we say "In the anime, it reveals that the third member is a Hyūga member..." or something like that? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I also think he looks pretty Hyūga-ish, the light-purple eyes are enough proof in my opinion. No charcacter ever showed eyes like that, except for the Hyūga members. Also, I don't see him wearing tools other than some pouches and that's nothing new for an Hyūga, Hinata for example does it too. Norleon (talk) 11:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :: That sounds like a good idea! --Kasan94 (talk) 11:50, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I oppose this, he could barely be seen in manga. Unless the episode's credits listed him as a Hyuga or Studio Pierrot's blog says so, he isn't one--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Trivia: His eyes resemble that of a Hyūga, though it is unknown if he is a member of that clan. - should be fine. Seelentau 愛議 12:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I added it in the Team Orochimaru trivia Munchvtec (talk) 14:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Munchvtec, you keep throwing that "you should know better" around. Yes, talk pages are not forums, but they are about discussing how to list things in the articles. The episode provided new information about a character, and a topic about was opened to discuss if and how it should be listed. Omnibender - Talk - 16:56, December 20, 2013 (UTC) What your not understanding is that nothing about the hyuga clan or the byakugan was mentioned about this character and yes you guys are long time users, you should know better. Munchvtec (talk) 16:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Distant Relatives? Much like how the Gold and Silver brothers are noted as likely being distant relatives of Hagoromo, since Kaguya is known to have the Byakugan, should the Hyuuga be considered distantly related to her? I mean I know there's that whole thing where certain kekkei genkai (Magnet and Lava) don't have a clear genetic relation between users, but she is literally the only other user of the Byakugan who isn't notably a Hyuuga, or someone who carved out a Hyuuga's eye. At the very least there would seemingly be a strong chance given their prominence within Konoha, the rumour noted by Kakashi, and the seemingly exclusive use of the Byakugan by the clan as unlike Magnet and Lava release, only Ao is noted as being another user, and he notably removed that eye from someone else. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 10:21, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hiden I remember the Hyūga techniques being called Hiden some years ago in this wiki. What became of that? For example (in the new databook), Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists is classified as Taijutsu Kekkei Genkai, but it's called Hiden High Class Taijutsu of the Gentle Fist. On the other hand, Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body is classified as Taijutsu Hiden, with no indication of being Kekkei Genkai. What do we do with that? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:26, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Uses Byakugan = kkg, Byakugan not required = not kkg?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:23, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I'm thinking, too. I also think we should add Hiden to all techniques that use it. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Not sure. Think it was removed when a distinction was apparently made to separate kekkei genkai and hiden techs.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:44, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::The distinction is that kekkei genkai (usually) need the genetic anomaly, while hiden are techniques that are taught in specific clans. Every Hyuga technique that expels chakra from the tenketsu is a hiden, but only those who also use the Byakugan are kekkei genkai, too. Hence Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body being hiden only: You don't need the Byakugan to expel chakra from your whole body. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:48, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I guess Kishi uses the same logic here as with the raikiri rope that is listed as kkg presumably cause of sharingan--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:04, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Bolt is not listed Bolt is not listed in the 'Known Members' while Himawari is. And he is considered to be part of the Hyuga clan in his page. Is there any particular reason he isn't listed here? TomPen94 (talk) 15:54, November 26, 2014 (UTC) How do I Edit the Jutsu Section? I want to add Hinata's New jutsu into there but I can't access it! help please Also, I want to know how to edit the members/users section of pagesYahyanime (talk) 21:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Notable Members I think the two bodyguards that Hiashi had with him in The Last should be added as notable members. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 01:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Naruto Since Naruto married Hinata,How come Naruto is not part of the Hyuga Clan?--Solidedub (talk) 15:25, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :*Sigh* This is like, the fifth time this has to be explained. Women marry into the man's clan, not the other way around. That is why Mito is part of the Senju and Uzumaki clan, but Hashirama isn't part of the Uzumaki, nor is Minato because he married Kushina. That is why Hinata is part of the Hyuga and Uzumaki clan, but Naruto isn't a part of the Hyuga. 15:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for bugging you but how do we know that's the custom in the Naruto universe? Did Kishimoto say that when a man marries a woman, that she could join his clan but not the other way around? Because to me it just seems like we don't list Minato and Hashirama as being part of the Uzumaki clan because they never said they were.--Bio havik (talk) 16:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Because that's what happens in the real world, and that's what happened in Mito's case as well. Seriously, Kishi's not gonna whisper it in our ears, that's what happened for Mito, that's what happens in the real world, and we follow suit. Consistency. Otherwise, Hashirama and Minato are part of the Uzumaki clan. ::: Clan Symbol I was seeing some pictures from the MICHI book posted by OrganicDinosaur and I just noticed the Hyuuga Clan Symbol. There are Aburames and Inuzukas too. Still don't know if they have colors, but it is something: Clan symbols. Source: MICHI - OrganicDinosaur Narsha (talk) 03:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :I never thought this day would come --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Me either. Hatake and Sarutobi too http://i.imgur.com/rLF2yIt.jpg Narsha (talk) 03:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Omg, Omg, Omg. I can't believe it. Great news!--Omojuze (talk) 06:15, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : Time to get to work then. Looks Like I see the Uzumaki clan's as well! Can anyone make these and how, always wanted to make my own. Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::This feels like… happiness? Someone pls get to work on these… pls. We already have the Hyūga's somewhere I think. The Inuzuka's just needs the "nose" bit. Guess whose signature is going to be updated! ^_^ —Cerez365™ (talk) 12:33, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::So we have the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka clan images. Neat. Any more clan images or are those the only new ones we got?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC)